This invention relates to pumps and, more particularly, to fluid actuated, diaphragm pumps.
Fluid actuated, diaphragm pumps have many applications. One application is as a fuel pump for a two-cycle internal combustion engine, such as an outboard motor. The pulse chamber of the pump is connected to the engine crankcase wherein the pressure varies cyclically in response to the reciprocative movement of the engine piston. Fluid actuated, diaphragm pumps including two or more separate diaphragms and pumping chambers connected in series and actuated by separate sources of pressure which are oscillating out of phase from each other are known. The Armstrong et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,858, issued July 26, 1955, discloses a diaphragm pump of this type.